SBIR Project - Phase 1: The feasibility of modular adaptors for Pump Jet propulsion systems. The objective of this feasibility is to determine if a family of adaptor modules can be created to enable the Pump Jet propulsion system to be attached to the majority of commercially manufactured outboard motors in the US. The Pump Jet is a safe and highly efficient axial bypass flow pump propulsion system developed for the military to eliminate the possibility of propeller strike with people and the environment. It attaches to the drive shaft of an outboard motor. Unfortunately the outboard motors used by the military represent only about 2% of those currently available to civilian boaters. Differing manufacturer's specifications prevent Pump Jets from being readily attached to most outboard motors. To date, safer, cost effective alternatives to traditional unprotected propellers have not been available for the majority of recreational boats in use. Widespread use of the Pump Jet would dramatically reduce deaths and injuries due to propeller strike on recreational and commercial boats. Researchers will use combination of field surveys, published component specifications, and measurement of motor components for 98% of commercial outboards on the market to compile a comprehensive database of relevant component specifications. These will be analyzed to identify specification groups and determine the feasibility of creating a 'family' of adaptor modules that will enable Pumps Jets to be easily and cost effectively fitted to the majority of outboard motors in use in the US today. PROJECT SUMMARY SBIR Project - Phase 1: The feasibility of modular adaptors for Pump Jet propulsion systems. Between 60 and 100 people are killed by motorboat propeller strikes each year in the United States. Another 600 to 700 are horribly maimed and scarred for life as a result of outboard motor boat propeller strikes. This project will determine if a family of adaptor modules can be created to enable use of a safe alternative to motor boat propellers where no moving parts are exposed to the user. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]